Parking lot
by OSR4ever
Summary: What happens when someone takes Optimus’ parking lot? One Shot.


Okay I know it's not long but I had it in my head all morning. Yes this fic mad my wake up two hours earlier than normal, I'm shocked. Anyway, it's not my normally kind of fic so tell me what you think.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything; neither Optimus, Washington nor even the fireplug.

**Optimus' parking space**

Optimus let out sigh as he drove toward the capital; Washington. If he knew he would be assigned to attend to these kinds of human activities he would have thought it trough one more time before showing the secretary the abilities the transformers had, when he showed him his holloform. It was now the third time this month he had been 'asked' to come to one of their meetings.

Flashback.

It was almost too early in the morning for the leader of the autobots when Optimus Prime drove the long way to Washington and it seemed like the humans themselves thought the very same thing as he only met a few cars on the road. Finally he reached the city and started to search for a parking lot suitable for his size; it was not easy as his semi form was a big peterbilt. It was now 30 minutes since he entered the city and still no luck, Optimus sigh, this was going to take a lot longer than he had imagined. Nearly giving up he noticed a space not far from the entrance of the same building he was going to be in the whole day. An inwardly sigh of relieve he parked just barely being able to fit but it worked.

"And the progress throughout the country has been increased by…" Optimus had almost had it with all this talk. It was even worse than the meetings the autobots had sometimes and that said a lot. Then he sensed something very wrong.

"What is it?" Secretary Keller asked, but before he could get an answer Optimus was gone.

"Oh hi Optimus how did the meeting go?" Sam asked as the somewhat tired leader walked in side the base. He had been gone the whole day and was tired, and the only thing that ran through his mind was a nice and restful recharge.

Sam who had been sitting with Bumblebee and Ratchet talking looked a little startled when the only response he received was a low growl in cybertronian. The two mech started to laugh at that and in defeat Optimus closed his door to his quarters sending a message out to every autobot telling that if it wasn't Megatron returning from the death he was to be undisturbed.

"What was that?" Sam asked the 'bots slight puzzled.

"He got a parking ticket." Bee explained.

Inside the great leader's room the Optimus lay on the bed. _How could I know there was a fireplug there?_ He asked himself looking at the little piece of paper telling him that he was fined for parking illegal.

-

One week after Optimus received another invitation to a meeting in the capitol and one more time the leader did his duty and drove the long way from Mission City to the said city. This time he was lucky to find a space after 40 minutes searching. After checking and rechecking that he was parked legally he walked the **long** was to the building as he was now parked almost in the other end of the city.

The meeting had been once again dull but walking toward his own form he was happy that he hadn't been interrupted like last time. That feeling didn't stay long as he saw his semi form in front of him. If he could he would have dropped his jaw at that time.

No one said a word as their leader walked in. They couldn't in fear of not being able to control themselves or the laughter that was building up inside of every one of them.

"Got a new paintjob?" Irionhide asked and was trying to hold back his snigger and failed.

Rolling his optics Optimus called for Rachet to help him remove the graffiti that now covered his body.

A roar of laughter met him the same minute he turned away toward the med bay; on his rear was there plastered with a thick pink paint "Down with the homies!"

End flashback

So now, after talking with the secretary Optimus had his own parking space. Pulling up to where the place should be he frowned inwardly. Right in front of him, on a big space stood a small Volkswagen with its headlights touching a sign which stood "Reserved: Optimus Prime".

-

Later that day a certain car owner looked at his car bewildered as he saw his car on top of one of the other cars and a big peterbilt truck parking where he had parked that morning.

--

Okay what do you think? Reviews please.


End file.
